


are you happy

by missmaier



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Like, M/M, Married Couple, No Plot, just fluff, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaier/pseuds/missmaier
Summary: Roman has something on his mind.





	are you happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetruthofthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetruthofthesun/gifts).

> hi! this is my first sanders sides fic so bls be nice to me
> 
> i wrote this at 1 am and didnt edit it so if you see any mistakes lmk!! enjoy!

Roman spent a lot of nights in bed with Logan. At first, this particular night wasn’t any different. Typically Logan would read a book and Roman would lay with his head on his stomach tapping away at his phone, then one of them would get tired and they’d both go to sleep, Roman’s arm wrapped around Logan’s middle as Logan’s back pressed against his chest. Sometimes they’d talk the night away instead, Logan talking about some new project at work while Roman pretended to understand and stared at him lovingly. On nights like this, Logan would stop mid-sentence and ask, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Roman would smile so big his teeth showed. “Because you’re cute.”

“I-I’m not  _ cute _ ,” Logan would sputter, face flushed bright red which only made Roman smile more. “Cute is an adjective you’d assign to small things. Like babies and puppies. If anything, I’m conventionally attractive in your eye.”

Roman would roll his eyes, bringing a hand behind Logan’s neck and pulling him in close. “Shut up, nerd.” Then he’d kiss him. Sometimes a quick peck, sometimes… a little more. Or a lot more.

No matter how their nights went, Roman lived for spending time with Logan. In the mornings he’d protest when Logan left the bed to get ready for work, and during the day all he could think about was going back to bed and spending the whole day there with Logan. 

Tonight, though, something was on Roman’s mind. So much so he felt a sense of anxiety in the pit of his stomach (ugh, Virgil was rubbing off on him) and he kept glancing up at Logan, wanting to say something but never finding the words. Roman thought Logan wasn’t paying attention to him at all, but when Logan sighed and put his book down, he knew he was in for it.

“Roman, is something bothering you?”

Roman sighed, propping his head up on his elbow and managing a slight smile. “I really can’t keep anything from you, can I?”

“Well, you  _ shouldn’t _ keep anything from me. Communication is a vital part of a relationship-”

“Okay, okay, Lo,” Roman said, holding up his free hand to stop him from talking. “I know that. I just… something’s been bothering me, and it’s not a particularly pleasant topic.”

Logan’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, and he closed his book fully and put it on the nightstand. “Roman, you know that I won’t judge you.”

Roman’s gaze shifted downwards and he plucked at a spare thread on the sheets to distract himself. “Are you happy?”

Logan tilted his head to the side, sitting up to face Roman. “I-”

“ _ Please _ don’t stay something like ‘your companionship is satisfactory’ or… whatever. I just want to know if you’re actually happy with me.”

“What I was going to say was,” Logan started, tipping up Roman’s chin to look him in the eyes. “There’s nothing more important to me in this world than you. I am extremely lucky to have you in my life and I would not give you up for anything. I’ve never… truly loved anyone before you.” Roman’s heart swelled with the words, and he felt a grin beginning to spread across his cheeks. “So yes, I am very happy with you.”

“Back up,” Roman said, pushing himself into a sitting position. “Did you just say you loved me?”

Logan flushed. “I… did I?”

Roman laughed, cupping Logan’s jaw in his hands and pressing their lips softly together. “Say it again,” he murmured against Logan’s lips. 

Logan had no problem saying it this time. “I love you.”

Roman’s smile grew impossibly wider. He kissed Logan again, with more passion and fervor than before. He parted his lips slightly, and Logan sighed into his mouth, his hands coming to rest on Roman’s waist. “I love you too, nerd,” Roman said before kissing him again. And again. And again.


End file.
